vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nostalgia Critic
Summary The Nostalgia Critic is a cynical critic known for making reviews on nostalgic movies, usually with comically exaggerated rage. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Doug Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Nostalgia Critic Origin: Channel Awesome Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, either Regeneration (Low-Godly, came back from having his body completely erased) or Resurrection (How he can come back to life through various deaths is unknown), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 3 or 4 come back to life whenever he dies, however, it's unclear if this is through Regeneration or Ressurection, and 6 possess a new version of Nostalgia Critic if his mind happens to be damaged beyond repair, as shown in "Battle of the Commercials"), Instinctive Reaction (Has gloves that allow him to automatically block bullets, though they have limited power), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Non-Physical Interaction (Can forcibly remove a ghost from possessing someone, can push away text and pictures from his review), Can disintegrate large boulders and people, Explosion Manipulation (Can create spontaneous explosions), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Acausality (Type 1, interacted with and took his past self to the future without any consequences), Duplication, Subjective Reality (Can make his dreams become a reality), Color Manipulation, Can send things to hell, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via internal monologue), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can revert personalities), Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can create freaky images), Teleportation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Necromancy (Turned Malcolm into a zombie), Creation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can shoot electromagnetic energy), Weapon Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Occasionally, whatever he says in a review will become true. Can manipulate and control what the viewer sees and what is on screen. Can deviate from the plot and can derail the plot of other reviews), Possession (Can implant his face and mouth onto characters.), Flight, Time Travel, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Minor Precognition (Saw his face covered in whipped cream seconds before being hit with a pie as he was brooding over the events of his Bloodrayne review), possibly Size Manipulation (Is able to carry a mountain in his pocket, seemingly because he shrunk it), Rage Power, Berserk Mode. Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Has sunglasses that allow him to resist his own neuralizers), and Soul Manipulation (His soul has left his body, making him impossible to kill with conventional soul based attacks) Attack Potency: Galaxy level, possibly Universe level+ (Shattered the speed of time and can battle the Angry Video Game Nerd) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to Planet Sha7u#o?Wz from earth, crossing several stars along the way, in a short timeframe), possibly Immeasurable (Can shatter time's own speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Galactic, possibly Universal+ Durability: Galaxy level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High, can get back up from multiple beatings and stab wounds Range: Tens of meters with normal weapons, up to kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: A pistol Optional Equipment: A shotgun, proton pack, super suit that can fire electricity, grenades, whip, memory erasing neuralisers, LMGWTF 9000, energy gloves Intelligence: Expert critic, has a decent amount of experience in combat. However, he has poor knowledge of animals and cookware, confusing leopards with cheetahs and pans with pots. He also makes spelling mistakes and tends to get his facts wrong. Weaknesses: Arrogant Note: Despite the large number of fictional characters in the Awesomeverse that originate from separate works, these are almost always the result of applications of Toon Force, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Immersion, or Plot Manipulation that are in turn a result of character powers or cosmic events. Therefore, characters that appear should not be scaled to the original versions and are not indicative of being a Fan Work. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Serial Killers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Plot Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Necromancy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Self Destruction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Channel Awesome